Crowd sensing has become important for entities interested in marketing, security, event planning, etc. One manner in which crowd sensing may be performed is by sensing mobile communication devices located within a particular area and extrapolating the number of people in that area based on the number of mobile communication devices that are sensed in that area.
Currently, there are various approaches for determining the locations of mobile communication devices. Some approaches are network-based, such as triangulation. Network-based approaches provide location information for a high volume of mobile communication devices, but such approaches are not highly accurate. Other approaches are based on mobile communication devices individually determining their locations using, e.g., a Global Positioning System (GPS).